Inside Out (World 1996 Style)
World 1996's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Togetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Petunia Pig We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Violetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Pumbaa My Bad *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 1996 Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (World 1996 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Sadness Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Disgust Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Category:World 1996 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG